


Tell Me What We Choose

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Song Inspired Fiction [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Near Future, Song Lyrics, Sort of AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set as of Terry never walked in.</p>
<p>The boys stay together until Ian is eighteen, when he decides to go to Westpoint. He questions Mickey about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What We Choose

**Author's Note:**

> The inspirations are Fools by Laurent Aquilina and the fact that I'm having far too many Gallavich feels. 
> 
> Parentheses indicated lyrics, which are not owned by me.

(Those hardest to love need it most.  
I watched our bodies turn to ghosts.  
Such good friends,  
It has to end.  
It always does.  
That's the way life is.  
Do we take that risk?)

 

Ian fucked harder into Mickey to try to drowned out the words sizzling on his tongue. "I love you," he choked out against his better judgement as he came. Mickey shoved back against him, and came seconds afterwards.   
Later, when they were tangled together and Mickey thought Ian was asleep, he whispered "love you too," into the darkness.   
Ian let Mickey think he really was sleeping.

 

(And so it all boils down to this.  
We've got our aim,  
But we might miss.  
We are too fragile just to guess.  
And I've been in this place before:  
Fine as we are, but we want more.  
That's human nature at its best.)

 

Mickey felt his nostrils flare as he blew cigarette smoke out of them. He didn't look towards where he knew a certain ginger was still glaring daggers at him.  
"What's it gonna be, Mickey?" Ian asked for about the fifth time.   
Mickey opted for silence because if he opened his mouth, he'd break. He would split into a million pieces and then Ian would know. And Mickey didn't want him to know; he didn't need to know. Know that he had gotten under Mickey's skin, had made Mickey question everything he had thought he was. Ian had changed him, with his fucking hair and smile and muscles and his goddamn honesty. No, Ian didn't need to know that he'd ruined Mickey.  
So Mickey didn't say anything.  
And Ian didn't stay. 

 

(I watched us as we changed,  
The feelings in my headspace rearranged.  
I want you more than I've wanted anyone.  
Isn't that dangerous?)

 

Ian didn't stay up all night thinking about Mickey. He didn't. He also wasn't remembering the first time he realized he might like Mickey, not just tolerate him, but actually like him. In the most teenage girl way possible, he had fallen for Mickey Milkovich.  
He wasn't thinking about that.  
And he especially wasn't thinking about the moment he knew that Mickey loved him. When the gun flopped carelessly on the bed. No, it was a second after that: the look on Mickey's face when Ian had turned around.  
Ian sighed inwardly. He wasn't thinking about it, though.

 

(The anticipation before the kiss mirrored in my shaking lips.  
Oh God, I feel so unprepared.  
The two of us,  
So out of place.  
My feelings written on my face.  
Got what I want,  
But now I'm scared.)

Mickey might have stood across the street from the Kash and Grab for twenty minutes before going in, but that was only to make sure no one was around.   
He blew out a breath and tossed his cigarette aside as he tried to casually stroll towards the store. He purposely avoided eye contact as he roamed around, aimlessly grabbing at things. He momentarily wondered why he was being a pussy about this; he wasn't like he'd never done this. Maybe he'd only done it twice, but he'd still done it. Maybe more depended on it this time. Maybe this was the one time it wouldn't work.   
He quickly shook the feeling of impending doom off his shoulders as he dropped the stuff on the counter. He braved a glance at Ian finally. The redhead wasn't looking back at him. "Eleven dollars and twenty-seven cents," Ian said and finally locked eyes with the older man.   
Mickey didn't hesitate. He reached up, grabbed the back of Ian's head and smashed their lips together. It wasn't long before Ian was kissing back, and grabbing desperately at Mickey's coat. They stayed this way until the bell at the door jingled, indicating a customer.   
After an awkward exchange with the elderly lady, she left and Ian turned to Mickey. "I'm still going."  
This time, it was Mickey who walked out.

 

(What if we ruin it all and we love like fools,  
And all we have, we lose?  
And I don't wanna go,  
But I want you so.  
So tell me what we choose.)

 

Ian felt like his bag weighed a ton as he climbed the steps onto the bus. His family waved goodbye to him from the sidewalk, tears formed in Fiona's eyes. All of their eyes, probably.   
Ian was too busy looking out the window that he didn't know Mickey had boarded the bus until the Milkovich was towering over him.   
"Mickey?" Ian questioned.  
"I'll wait," was the only reply Ian got before Mickey scurried back out of the bus.  
But it was enough.


End file.
